hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 67
The fifteenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-seventh in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on July 2, 2010. It adapts from Comic Diary 4, Christmas Scribbles, Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy part 2, and Comic Diary 10. Plot Summary An Ally Country's Lunchbox Finland asks Germany if he made his own lunch, but Germany replies that it's something Italy made for him. He then explains that although Italy is useless on the battlefield, he is skilled at cooking. Germany opens the lunchbox to find three rice balls designed to look like him, Italy, and Japan. A letter from Italy explains that Japan showed him how to make them, and that he'll pack a lunchbox with Germany's favorite foods later. Germany becomes irritated, but relents and starts to eat the lunch anyway, while Finland watches. Pumpkin Panties Chibitalia asks Holy Roman Empire where the Christmas decorations are kept. Having been reminded of the coming holiday, he answers that they're in a pantry. As Chibitalia goes to retrieve the decorations, Holy Roman Empire wonders if "she"'ll be okay doing it alone. He follows, but discovers Chibitalia stuck in the pantry with "her" rear sticking up. HRE panics and wonders what to do. He considers pulling Chibitalia out, but then imagines being screamed at for touching "her" chest. HRE then wonders if he should grab Chibitalia by the waist, but imagines "her" crying about him touching "her" butt. Panicking even more, he then opts to grab onto Chibitalia's clothes, but winds up pulling down "her" panties. Chibitalia, unaware of what happened, thanks HRE for looking out. Boss Spain and the Henchmen's Visit Home Romano is embarking on a visit back home for three days, though Spain wonders if he'll be safe, as the road back is too dangerous. Romano storms off, insisting he'll be fine. Spain decides to follow Romano on the trip, but winds up bumping into France, who chants over and over about wanting Romano. The narrator explains that France still hadn't given up his desire for Southern Italy, and that Spain and France had fought over it at least four times. As France chants that he wants Italy (while Spain tells him to cut it out), the narrator adds that due to France, an unthinkable country came along. Post-Credits Teaser: Super Angry Japan Greece states that he's heard that nobody has ever seen Japan grow angry, but Japan replies that he can if he tries. Greece then suggests they try getting mad together. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Germany *Finland *Italy (voice only) *Chibitalia *Chibiromano *Holy Roman Empire *Spain *France *Japan (post-credits teaser) *Greece (post-credits teaser) Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Spain: Go Inoue *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia, Chibiromano: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Spain: Dave Trosko *Finland: Clint Bickham *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *A strip was skipped over in this adaptation of Boss Spain, involving Spain becoming angry at Romano and yanking his curl, causing Romano to freak out yet wonder why the pulling felt kind of "nice". *The first segment of the episode was originally a strip in Comic Diary 4, though it was reprinted as an omake strip in the third published volume of the manga. *'Pumpkin Panties' was the first part of the two-part "Christmas Scribbles" collection, with Germany and the adult Italy featured in the second part. *The scene in the post-credits teaser is from the Super Angry Japan strips in Comic Diary 10, though the first of the two strips did not get reprinted in volume 2. *The ending sequence is slightly altered again with this episode, to focus on a closeup of France when the Allied Forces are shown. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates